Teleportation
Teleportation is the superhuman ability to psychically move from one locale to another without occupying the space in between the two locations. There are numerous types of teleportation: *'Beacon Teleportation' or Anchored Teleportation- Teleportation accomplished with a beacon, so that teleportation cannot be diverted or negated (or hindered by distance). The beacon can be reset at any time *'Blinking'- Teleportation is accompanied by a blinking light and a blinking sound *'Bubble Teleportation'- Teleportation through "bubbles" or domes of psionic energy set at the starting point and the destination point *'Catoptric Teleportation' or Mirror Travel- Teleportation into or between any two mirrors or reflective surfaces (only on the current plane), or possibly the ability to teleport subjects into mirrors, trapping them within (called Mirror Trapping or Catoptric Trapping) *'Doorway/Gateway Teleportation', also called Door/Gate Travel- Teleportation by stepping into any door or through any (archway) gate and stepping out into any other door in the users in range. *'Dream Teleportation', also called Oneiric Teleportation or Dream Travel- Teleportation accomplished during sleep; the user€™s REM sleep affects the space-time continuum, teleporting the user to wherever he dreams of (if the place exists); this ability may be accompanied by Psychic Sleep and/or Lucid Dreaming *'Elemental Teleportation'- Teleportation is accomplished through only a certain element (Pyroportation: teleportation through fire, Hydroportation/Aquaportation: teleportation through water, Geoportation/Terraportation: teleportation through earth, Aeroportation: teleportation through wind currents, etc.) *'Fading'- Teleportation in which the user seems to slowly fade away at one point and then fade in at another point *'Flaming'- Teleportation in which the user is surrounded by heat waves and flame (and sometimes smoke) *'Reconstitution', also called Reconstruction- the users body's molecules disassemble at one point and come back together at another *'Shifting'- Teleportation only to a certain location (not back from that location); may be shared by twins or siblings/relatives *'Shimmering' or Sparkling- Teleportation which is accompanied by a flurry of sparkles *'Smoking' or Smogging- Teleportation in which the user vanishes in a puff of smoke (or in a smoke form) and reappears at another point *'Spatial Anchoring'- Ability to refuse to be teleported by force; the user of this ability can also prevent the teleportation and time-travel (or Dimensional Travel) of others *'Telepathic Teleportation', also called Psychic Teleportation or Psychoportation- Teleportation accomplished by psionically converting the userâ€™s body into a thought wave, then traveling into the mind of a subject, and jumping from that mind to the mind of a person at the desired destination * Teleportation Diversion- Ability to divert the destination of a subject's teleportation. The user of this power must know what the place looks like or the teleporter will just "jump" to any random location *'Zapping'- Teleportation is accompanied by a zapping sound and/or crackles of electricity or some other energy Sometimes, a person with this ability can move short distances (i.e. from this house to this house), or intermediate distances (i.e. from this street to this street), while most superhumans with this ability can also move vast distances (from this country to this country, or world to world), as long as it's within the same dimension or time. Category:Powers